Les animaux de Noël
by cassychat
Summary: Secret Santa offert à JustPaulInHere. Harry et ses amis reviennent à Poudlard. Cependant, un évènement imprévu se produit...


**Secret Santa écrit pour JustPaulInHere**

**Joyeux Noël en espérant que vous aimerez ma première fanfiction.**

* * *

C'était l'hiver à Poudlard, tous les élèves de l'école des sorciers étaient exceptionnellement invités à fêter l'anniversaire de l'école. Ce séjour devait durer une semaine tout au plus.

Harry Potter pensa que ce serait une bonne idée de partager cet évènement avec Hedwige. Quand à Hermione Granger, elle emmena Pattenrond car elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul : sinon qui s'occuperait du félin ?

Ron, lui, n'avait plus son rat, il en avait choisi un autre d'une belle couleur tachetée dans les teintes marron qu'il avait nommé Lota. Contrairement à Croûtard c'était une femelle. Lui aussi décida d'embarquer son rat dans ce séjour.

Les trois amis de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle de Poudlard face à leurs professeurs ainsi qu'à leur directrice de maison, MacGonagall. Ils furent tous les trois bien accueillis.

Les trois amis se promenèrent dans l'école comme quand ils étaient en première année.

Dans l'après-midi, ils rendirent visite à Hagrid. Ils se racontèrent toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient eues après la mort de Lord Voldemort. Hagrid apprit alors que le jeune héros était devenu un prestigieux Auror.

Le soir arrivait, et ils devaient retourner aux dortoirs. Ils dirent à Hagrid qu'ils repasseraient certainement le lendemain. Après quoi, ils dînèrent à Poudlard et rejoignirent les dortoirs.

Le lendemain au réveil, Harry et Ron Weasley se rendirent compte que Hedwige et Lota avaient disparu. Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour y retrouver Hermione. Leur camarade leur expliqua que Pattenrond avait lui-aussi disparu.

Il coururent jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice des Gryffondor et expliquèrent la situation à Minerva MacGonagall.

Or, leur professeur était déjà très occupé, il y avait déjà plusieurs problèmes de disparition animalière au sein de l'école. Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas chez lui. Les trois amis pensèrent qu'il était sûrement à la recherche des animaux perdus, car, à priori les disparitions animalières avaient touché toute l'école ou plus…

Les trois amis décidèrent donc de mener leur enquête seuls. Ils fouillèrent toute l'école avec inquiétude : qu'était il donc arrivé à Hedwige, Lota et Pattenrond ?

La nuit commençait à tomber, les trois amis avaient fouillé Poudlard de fond en comble, sans résultats…

Il se faisait déjà très tard, il était temps pour eux de rejoindre les dortoirs après cette longue et épuisante recherche qui avait duré toute la journée.

Le lendemain, le 24 décembre, la chouette, le rongeur et le chat n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient très inquiets. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de l'école et continuèrent leurs recherches.

Dans l'après midi, Harry proposa d'aller dans la forêt interdite car ils n'avaient pas encore fouillé cet endroit. Ron et Hermione approuvèrent cette idée, donc ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

Ils cherchèrent et appelèrent leurs animaux respectifs. Plus le temps passait, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la sombre forêt.

Bientôt, il fit nuit.

Heureusement, les trois amis avaient leurs baguettes. Il prononcèrent le sort « Lumos » afin d'y voir plus clair. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit dans les buissons.

Un peu effrayés, les amis se rapprochèrent lentement de la source du bruit. Ron – trop terrifié – resta e retrait derrière Harry et Hermione. Ils écartèrent les feuilles du végétal et y découvrirent une petite belette.  
Apeuré, le petit animal prit ses jambes à son cou.

Harry avait reconnu la belette, c'était l'animal d'un des élèves de Poufsouffle. Il se mit à courser l'animal, Hermione et Ron le suivirent. Un peu plus tard, Harry réussit à rattraper la bête. Or quand il leva la tête, il vit quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait certainement pas.

Tous les animaux ayant disparu se trouvaient en réalité dans la forêt interdite. De plus, ces petites bêtes avaient l'air d'être venues de leur plein gré.

Harry fut d'abord surpris de les voir tous, réunis ici, au même endroit…

Peu après, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent essoufflés. Hermione s'apprêta à reprocher à Harry de ne pas les avoir attendus, mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche, qu'elle vit l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Elle resta donc silencieuse.

Harry vit Hedwige au milieu de tout ces animaux et ému de retrouver son familier, il se précipita pour se jeter dans les ailes du volatile.

Il demanda à sa chouette d'aller demander des renforts pour récupérer tout ce petit monde. Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que Hagrid, MacGonagall, ainsi que d'autres professeurs et élèves n'arrivent.

Chaque élève se jeta sur son animal de compagnie avec joie.

Une fois le passage dégagé, Hermione et Ron trouvèrent leurs amis à poils et ils récupérèrent leurs animaux respectifs.

Puis, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, rejoignant les dortoirs, heureux et soulagés d'avoir retrouvé leurs compagnons adorés.


End file.
